following_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Toriko Information
Rengoku (Purgatory) *Crocodile (One Piece)= Suna Sand /Real name is Orora Aurora. Masquerading as Suna\ (Leader) Juuichi Taoreta Akuma (, 11 Fallen Demons) ~Current Set-up~ *Sode no Shirayuki (Bleach)= Hyoga Glacier/Demon of the First Gate (Bishokuya) *Satsuki (Kill la Kill)= Syuga on her love of sugar/Demon of the Second Gate (Chef) *Goku (Dragon Ball)= Raiku Lightning/Demon of the Third Gate (Bishokuya) *Kenpaichi Zaraki (Bleach)= Akuma Demon/Demon of the Fourth Gate (Chef) *Justin Law (Soul Eater)= Shuri Mend/Demon of the Fifth Gate (Saiseya) *Ameyuri Reigo (Naruto)= Owari End/Demon of the Sixth Gate (Chef) *Enel (One Piece)= Namaikina Cocky/Demon of the Seventh Gate (Bishokuya) *Suzaku (Yu Yu Hakusho)= Chinmoku Silence/Demon of the Eighth Gate (Chef) *Boa Hancock (One Piece)= Kyokugei Acrobatics/Demon of the Ninth Gate (Saiseya) *Inuyasha (Inuyasha)= Kitsune Fox/Demon of the Tenth Gate (Bishokuya) *Capricorn (Fairy Tail)= Yagi Goat/Demon of the Eleventh Gate (Saiseya/Currency Supplier/Gourmet Informant) Shokuhin Tenshi (, Food Angels) directly under 10 Demon Factions) *Whis (Dragon Ball)= Uemasu [Starve *Tobiume (Bleach)= Beruzu Bells *Azuma (Fairy Tail)= Shinpai Worry *Gamagori (Kill la Kill)= Kanzen Complete *Kurome (Akame ga kill)= Kyandi Candy (Dessert Manager) *Ragyo Kiriyuin (Kill la Kill)= Niji Rainbow (Gourmet Manager) *Utakata (Naruto)= Midori Green (Salad Manager) *Sai (Hikaru no Go)= Mae Before (Hors d'ouvre Manager) *Godot (Ace Attorney)= Shichu Stew (Soup Manager) *Mosquito 400 Years (Soul Eater)= Saba Server (Head Waiter) *Free (Soul Eater)= Gyuniku Beef (Meat Manager) *Karasu (Yu Yu Hakusho)= Tsuri Fishing (Fish Manager) *Luxord (Kingdom Hearts)= Wain Wine (Drink Manager) *Cilan (Pokemon)= Bukiyona Clumsy (Waiter) *Mitsuzo Soroi (Kill la Kill)= Orudo Old (Waiter) Shokuhin-gun (, Food Army) *Barok van Zieks (Ace Attorney)= Yotei Plan (Admiral) *Trafalgar Law (One Piece)= Kurin Clean (Branch Chief 4) /Saiseya\ *Bulat (Akame ga Kill)= Fasado Facade (Branch Chief 3) /Bishokuya\ *Lang (Miles Edgeworth)= Shogai Disorder (Branch Chief 2) /Bishokuya\ 'Facading as a Gourmet Police' *Kirio Hikifune (Bleach)= Fosu Force (Branch Chief 5) /Chef\ *Shih-na (Miles Edgeworth)= Mozo Imitation (Second Branch) /?\ 'Facading as a Gourmet Police' Beasts *Tokage (Toriko)= Tokage Beast *Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu (Yugioh)= Shitamuki /Facedown\ (Species name: Badokage, Bird Shadow) Beast *Earthbound Immortal Uru (Yugioh)= Kumokage /Spider Shadow\ *Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua (Yugioh)= Sankage /Salamander Shadow\ *Earthbound Immortal Cuauhcoatl (Devianart)= Hekage /Snake Shadow\ *Earthbound Immortal Cusillu (Yugioh)= Sarukage /Monkey Shadow\ Others (such as IGO, Bishokuyas, etc) *Katherine Hall (Miles Edgeworth)= Kaede Maple (Chef) /Sister of Yuki\ |Chef partner of Korekuta| *Borsalino age 43 (One Piece)= Korekuta Collector (Bishokuya) |Bishokuya partner of Kaede| *Cubellios (Fairy Tail)= Kea Care |Pet of Kodoku| *Masrur (Magi)= Midori Green (Chef) -Color for Hair is 216,84,15- >Has Killer B's swords as knives< *Gorosei Member (One Piece)= Chishiki Knowledge (Gourmet Seven) -Husband of Kenkyo- >Birthday is Gemini, Knowledge< *Oceanus Shenron (Dragon Ball GT)= Kenkyo Humbleness (?) -Wife of Chishiki- *Mako Goku Uniform (Kill la Kill)= Jiyuna Seishin Spirit (?) -Daughter of Chishiki and Kenkyo- Gourmet Chamers *Nonon (Kill la Kill)= Taimukipa Timekeeper (Gourmet Charmers) -Creator of Gourmet Charmers- >Sound Gourmet Cells< *Sebastian Debeste (Miles Edgeworth)= -Vice Head of Gourmet Charmers- Beasts Human World *Ho-Oh (Pokemon)= Phoenixian Avian 'Human World' :Capture Level 81: *Spiral Serpent (Yu-Gi-Oh)= 20-Teeth Serpent 'Human World' :Capture Level 73: *Behegon (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Teeth the Fat 'Human World' :Capture Level 36: *Buten (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Cotton Pig 'Human World' :Capture Level 2: Area 2 *Xehanort's Guardian (Kingdom Hearts)= Kage-Kage Shadow 'Area 2' :Capture Level 546 -Varies-: *Skull Guardian (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Jupiter Phantom 'Area 2' :Capture Level 3511: /Phantom Beast that shapes a new body by collecting dead tissue\ -Planetary Alignment Beast- |Magnetic Attraction and Repulsion| Area 3 *Mega Rayquaza (Pokemon)= Feito Fate 'Area 3' :Capture Level 4934: -Eight Sky Lord- *Ancient Fairy Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Guardian Dragon 'Area 3' :Capture Level 4837: -Eight Sky Lord- /Camping Monster\ *Mega Charizard Y and X (Pokemon)= Fahrenheit Dragon 'Area 3' :Capture Level 4902: -Eight Sky Lord- /Can change temperature\ *Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Gravidon from Brago's spell 'Area 3' :Capture Level 5023: -Eight Sky Lord- *White Night Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Frost Dragon 'Area 3' :Capture Level 4718: -Eight Sky Lord- /Tainted by Area 7 weather\ *Mega Pidgeot (Pokemon)= Speed Eagle II 'Area 3' :Capture Level 4326: -Eight Sky Lord- *The Atmosphere (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Prime Orb 'Area 3' :Capture Level 4521: -Eight Sky Lord- /Orb is a rare healing soup\ *Ulevo (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Anubisugurifon Gryphon 'Area 3' :Capture Level 4744: -Eight Sky Lord- *Aurora Wing (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Lucky Day 'Area 3' :Capture Level 505: *Kaiser Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Fine Gold Dragon 'Area 3' :Capture Level 581: /Hide is precious/sturdy gold used for blacksmithing\ Area 5 *Mystical Beast Serket (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Ai Scorpion Eye 'Area 5' :Capture Level 4311: -Three Emperors- *Brain Crusher (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Musaboru Hito Mantisu Mantis 'Area 5' :Capture Level 4265: -Three Emperors- *Rose Tentacles (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Form Rose 'Area 5' :Capture Level 4689: -Three Emperors- *Jar Turtle (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Crazed Fondue Turtle 'Area 5' :Capture Level 366: Area 6 *Divine Dragon Aquabizarre (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Smiling Serpent 'Area 6' :Capture Level 831: *Leviathan from searching= Niño in Spanish 'Area 6' :Capture Level 793: *Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Fosu Force 'Area 6' :Capture Level 4794: -Five Seas- (The Ocean's Mist) *Jormungardr the Nordic Serpent (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Algae Dragon 'Area 6' :Capture Level 4221: -Five Seas- *Crab Turtle (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Lucentezza in Italian 'Area 6' :Capture Level 4192: -Five Seas- Area 7 *Flying Penguin (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Hisha Rook 'Area 7' :Capture Level 1681: *Penguin Knight (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Naito Knight 'Area 7' :Capture Level 1522: *Guard Penguin (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Bishoppu Bishop 'Area 7' :Capture Level 1609: *Nopenguin (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Pon Pawn 'Area 7' :Capture Level 1340: *Puny Penguin (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Orphan Penguin 'Area 7' :Capture Level 221: *Bolt Penguin (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Statics 'Area 7' :Capture Level 455: *Defender of the Ice Barrier (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Shatter Fox 'Area 7' :Capture Level 1777: *Bitelon (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Thousand Teeth 'Area 7' :Capture Level 305: *Theinen the Great Sphinx (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Area 8 *Evigishki Gustkraken (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Mars Octopus 'Area 8' :Capture Level 3463: /One is from Bewitching Food World and has a higher capture level\ -Planetary Alignment Beast- |Ink causes Illusions| *Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Quatro 'Area 8, Poison Rain Hills' :Capture Level 2751: Quatro because its poison takes 4 minutes to kill someone. *Neo Spacian Marine Dolphin (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Humanoid Dolphin 'Area 8' :Capture Level 1220: *Number 47: Nightmare Shark (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Lancer Shark 'Area 8' :Capture Level 473: *Skystarray (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Thief Mantray 'Area 8' :Capture Level 241: /Tries to escape into the Human World\ Eight Kings *Cell (Dragon Ball)= Konchu Insect (Flash of Life) /Species name: ?\ 'Area 1, Center' *Earthbound Immortal Xolotl= Shi Death (Sleeping Cataclysm) /Species name: Hidorakage, Hydra Shadow\ 'Area 2, GOD' *Shenron (Dragon Ball)= Rerikku Relic (Primordial Dragon King) /Species name: ?\ 'Area 3, ATOM' *Mega Camerupt (Pokemon)= Yogan Lava (God of Destruction) /Species name: Movicano, Moving Volcano\ 'Area 4, EARTH' *Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Mushikui Moth (The Immortal) /Species name: Anucu\ 'Area 5, NEWS' *Saiken (Naruto)= Taiyo Sun (Sixth Void) /Species name: Swimming Slug\ 'Area 6, ANOTHER' *Nightmare Penguin (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Bibiri Chatter (Tyrannical Emperor) /Species name: Emperio\ 'Area 7, PAIR' PAIR is its eyes *Humanoid Slime (Yu-Gi-Oh)= Foreign (Mysterious Ruler) /Species name: Acuaqua\ 'Area 8, AIR' Former Eight Kings *Legendary Byron (Duel Masters)= 'Area 6' Gourmet Sages (Mostly seen using GT Robos) *Damon Gant (Ace attorney) {Masked as Secmeton}= Tanoshimi Enjoyment *Angel (Fairy Tail) {Masked as Kepura}= Hisuteri Hysteria -Mainly uses Appetite Energy- *Mukuro (Yu Yu Hakusho) {Masked as Anubisius}= Hotai Bandage *Obito Uchiha (Naruto) {Masked as Marthis}= Senryaku Strategy *Terra-Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) {Masked as Atenza}= Nigemasu Flee *Ja'far (Magi) {Lower-Ranking Sage}= Seji Sage